Naomi Uzumaki
Naomi Uzumaki (うずまきナオミ, Uzumaki Naomi) was a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and the mother of Momoko Sora. Background Born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Naomi lived most of her youth being caught-up in war. Naomi was the youngest of the three children of Kiyomi and Ryuu Uzumaki, and since her father clearly preferred her elder brothers over her because of their gender, Naomi grew up without an absent father-figure. Despite the favouritism she had to endure, Naomi was loved by her two brothers and her mother. She was one of the few who survived her homeland's destruction as she escaped and took refugee in Konohagakure alongside a handful of others at a very young age after her mother helped her escape. She met and befriended Tomoko Yuki and Emi Fuyu, who would later help her make up Team Konohana. Naomi has assisted Tomoko in keeping her kekkei genkai hidden and a secret, and she has also fell in love with Daichi Sora when he saved her from Iwa shinobi during a mission gone wrong. He later asked her to become his girlfriend, and Naomi agreed. A few years later, Naomi married Daichi and conceived a child with him, Momoko. However, one month after the birth of their daughter, both Daichi and Naomi died during the Kyuubi's attack on October 10, which orphaned Momoko. Personality Naomi was caring by nature. She deeply loved her husband and daughter, enough to sacrifice herself in order to protect Momoko. When Daichi rescued her, she beat him up for speaking down on her, an action that was caused by her childish personality. During the time she and Daichi were married, Daichi used to always tease her one way or another, most of the time it was about her vibrant hair colour, and this always made Naomi beat up her husband, which sometimes served as a comic relief to those around them. She loved children, and she always acted motherly towards them, as seen when she was asked to cover at the Academy for an unspecified time for Tomoko, and Naomi took care of her students. She loved Daichi, often jokingly saying that she "loved him so much it hurts". Her love was divided into two when she found out she was pregnant, and her top priority became her unborn child, which Daichi accepted since he felt the same way. Naomi hated her hair colour, as it attracted a lot of attention due to their bright nature, and she was visibly relieved to see that her daughter did not inherited this certain trait from her. She sometimes showed her childish side, such as when she craved something during her pregnancy she convinced Daichi to get it for her by showing him the famous "Puppy Eyes", which Daichi could never refuse and Naomi used this to her advantage. She always hated how her father treated her because she was a girl and not a boy like he hoped, and this tended to have a negative impact on Naomi. She often cried and blamed herself for not being good enough for Ryuu. This continued even after she escaped to Konoha, however her friends Tomoko and Emi, and later Daichi, reversed that effect when they continuously encouraged and praised her. Appearance Like most Uzumaki members, Naomi possessed bright red hair, which however leaned more towards a bright pink-red colour, a result of her mother's uncommon pink hair and her father's common fiery red hair, and this was combined with purple eyes, which her daughter inherited. She was a slim woman with fair skin. Her hair was long and her bangs were parted in the middle, tied together on both sides of her face. During the time she was a kunoichi, Naomi wore a purple kimono-style shirt with light purple designs, and a light purple skirt with the same design. She also wore purple shorts with lighter purple designs and brown shinobi sandals. Her forehead protector was worn around her forehead on a brown cloth. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with her bangs parted the same way above her forehead protector. In her adult years and while she was pregnant, Naomi wore a purple short-sleeved shirt with white designs and a white skirt with shinobi sandals of the same colour. She was implied to have had grace in her movements by Daichi when he is reincarnated using Edo Tensei and he analysed their daughter's movements and compared it to Naomi. Abilities She had great skill and knowledge of advanced fuuinjutsu as she was part of a clan that specialised in this section, and she later taught Daichi a few of these techniques. Naomi had shown to possess a strong and special form of chakra, allowing her to use Chakra Chains that sprouts from her body, which she can manipulate to her will. Life Force As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Naomi possessed both incredible longevity and life force. This was shown when she threw herself between an attack in order to protect her daughter. The attack went straight through her chest but she didn't die straight away. She survived for a few more moments before she died due to unavoidable blood loss. Part II Naomi's past is mentioned by Kushina Uzumaki when Naruto Uzumaki brought up Momoko's name and her ancestors. Naomi is distantly related to Kushina, as they are from the same clan. She and Kushina only have the same ancestor more than fifty generations before, which means that they are very distant family members. On October 10, Naomi said that she had a bad feeling ever since she wished good luck to her friend and distant relative Kushina for the childbirth that occured later that day. When the Kyuubi was released in Konoha, Daichi took Naomi and Momoko to the outskirts of the village to ensure their safety before he joined the many battling shinobi in protecting the village. Naomi had been placed in a safehouse with Momoko and she had been holding her when an attack destroyed the house. However despite the damage the attack caused, she still escaped from the location with Momoko in her arms. She was later killed by one of the Kyuubi's tails, however she managed to save her daughter in time by placing a seal around her. Fourth Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naomi is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to use her skilled fuuinjutsu skills against the Allied Shinobi Forces. After being mobilised, she becomes part of the group that Chūkichi requests assistance from, alongside Chiyo, Kimimaro and Hanzō. Naomi notes that the technique had been improved since Tobirama Senju's time and that the one who reincarnated them must be something else, an immortal probably, to bind so many souls at once. While the group encounters the remnants of the Surprise Attack Division, Naomi broke the control over her body with a sealing technique, and fled the scene when she sensed a chakra familiar to her own and Daichi's. She was shocked when she saw a grown up Momoko, and she tearfully embraced her daughter. Naomi retold the story of what really happened during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, and she has just finished her story when her body started to deconstruct. Naomi told her daughter that she was really proud of her, and that she wished she was alive to see her grow up. With her soul freed, only a pile of debris, and the corpse of the unknown individual who was used as part of the ritual remained. Legacy More than anything, Naomi wanted to protect her daughter Momoko, this was proven when she threw herself between an attack and Momoko without a second thought, which showed how determined she was to achieve her goal of keeping Momoko safe. Hiruzen noted that whenever Momoko is nearly attacked, her body dodges instinctively, and it's as if Naomi is still alive and even now is still protecting her daughter. She and Daichi would become late grandparents to Momoko and Inochi's children, Kohana, Juuji and Murasaki Namikawa. Movies Naruto Movie 6: Road to Ninja In the alternate timeline of this movie, Naomi is still alive, along with her husband Daichi. In this world, her hair color was the dominant gene and thus her daughter of that dimension inherited her hair colour instead of Daichi's. She is an active kunoichi, regularly going on missions with her husband, sometimes with her daughter, and occasionally with her daughter's team when Aiko cannot go. Creation and Conception Originally, Naomi was supposed to have the light orange hair, and Daichi was meant to be the one who was an Uzumaki. This was changed however when Momoko was created with the surname "Sora". Since children tend to take on their father's surname, the roles between Naomi and Daichi were changed to follow this trend, and so their colours were swapped too. Naomi was also meant to be an only child, but to help shape her story more, BlossomsCherry made her two brothers, and made Naomi the youngest child with a father who preffered his sons over his daughter, as it was an experience that a real life friend of the creator went through. Trivia * "Naomi" literally means "beautiful honesty" (ナオミ). * The surname "Uzumaki" is a pun on "spiral" (渦巻), because it refers to a three-dimensional spiral, like a whirlpool or vortex. "Uzumaki" can also mean "whirlpool," in reference to the Naruto whirlpools (鳴門の渦潮), named after the city of Naruto. * Naomi and Daichi most likely named their daughter after the colour of her hair, which reminded them of peaches, and also because she craved the fruit during her pregnancy. * Naomi shares the same voice actress with her daughter Momoko. * Naomi was said to have a great resemblance to Kushina Uzumaki with the way they parted their similar length hair. * Naomi and Daichi died on the same day, which was October 10. * Unlike her husband, Naomi is buried in the Konoha Cemetery, and her daughter regularly visits her gravestone. * Naomi wore her shinobi outfit the day she died even though she didn't fight the Kyuubi directly, which is the reason why she was reanimated into that clothing. * Naomi's and her sensei Konohana's hair colours were nearly the same shade, however Naomi's was more red since she was from the Uzumaki clan. * Naomi is the only child of Kiyomi and Ryuu who has a mixed shade of pink and red. Both her brothers have their father's fiery red hair. * Ironically, Naomi's last words to her daughter were the same as her mother Kiyomi's last words to her. * According the the databook(s): ** Naomi's hobby was reading, mostly scrolls about fuuinjutsu. ** Naomi's favourite food was ramen and she disliked anything spicy, something she has in common with her husband and daughter. ** Naomi hated fighting, so she didn't particularly want to fight anyone. ** Naomi's favourite phrase was "I'll love you until the very end" (私は最後の最後にあなたを好きになる, Watashi wa saigo no saigo ni anata o sukininaru). ** Naomi was indicated to be a good cook, as Daichi preferred her cooking the most and Hiruzen himself complimented it on more than one occasion. Quotes *(As a child, when she transferred to Konoha) "I'm Naomi Uzumaki, please take care of me!" *(To herself when she was alone) "Where have you gone, Kaa-chan? I need you..." *(To Daichi after he saved her) "Thank you, Daichi..." *(To Daichi after she beat him up) "And call me weak again and you'll end up worse! Don't call me stupid either!" *(To an unborn Momoko) "Hi, I'm your kaa-chan, I love you. We can't wait to meet you." *(To Kushina) "You're going to give birth tomorrow right? Good luck. And I want to see Naruto after you come back." *(Last words to Momoko) "Don't worry, Kaa-chan will protect you." *(Last words to Daichi before he left to battle) "Be safe, we both love you..." *(To Momoko after her reincarnation) "You have grown up so much, Momoko. I wish I had the chance to see it, my little one..." Reference Naomi Uzumaki is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Uzumaki Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzushiogakure Category:Deceased Category:FINAL Category:Jōnin